Son Gokū
to główny bohater Smoczej Historii, Saiyanin i przywódca Wojowników Z. Historia i koncept Początkowo parodiował Sūn Wùkōnga, bohatera chińskiej legendy Podróż na Zachód. Opowiada ona dzieje małpiego króla - Sūn Wùkōnga (Son Gokū japońskim tłumaczeniu, stąd Gokū w "Dragon Ballu" nosi takie imię) szukającego siedmiu perłowych kul, które są strzeżone przez smoka na Zachodzie. W czasie wędrówki Wùkōng używa magicznego kija i latającej chmurki, przedmiotów podobnych do Nyoi-bō i Kinto, które posiada dragonballowy Gokū. thumb|left|180px|[[wikipedia:pl:Sun Wukong|Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū]] thumb|left|143px|Pierwszy projekt Gokū Smocze Kule Akiry Toriyamy początkowo były tylko parodią chińskich wierzeń, lecz w miarę tworzenia Toriyama zrezygnował ze ścisłego nawiązania. Złożył wtedy nacisk na sztuki walki oraz przygody. Przed Dragon Ball Uznany za wojownika niższej kategorii Gokū (wtedy jeszcze KakarottoSaiyańskie imię nadane na Vegecie.) będąc jeszcze niemowlęciem został wysłany na Ziemię w celu jej podbicia. Gdy wylądował, znalazł go stary pustelnik Son Gohan, który postanowił adoptować chłopca i nadać mu imię Gokū. Dzieciak był nadpobudliwy i strasznie złośliwy, jednak pewnego dnia, w trakcie wycieczki spadł do głębokiego wąwozu i mocno uderzył się w głowę. Cudem przeżył i od tego momentu zmienił się nie do poznania. Stał się miły i potulny, jednocześnie dostał amnezji, tracąc wspomnienia o swoim pochodzeniu i misji. Dziadek Gohan dobrze opiekował się Sonem i nauczył go podstaw sztuk walki, m. in. Kung-fu. Gohan odkrył, że pod wpływem spojrzenia na Księżyc w pełni jego podopieczny zmienia się w straszliwego potwora, Ôzaru. Zabronił więc chłopcu wychodzić z domu podczas pełni księżyca. Pewnej nocy, gdy księżyc świecił w całej okazałości, Gokū, zapominając o przestrogach dziadka, nie mogąc spać, wyszedł z domu się wysikać. Chłopiec spojrzał na księżyc, co sprawiło, że zmienił się w wielką małpę. Son Gohan próbował powstrzymać swego przyszywanego wnuka, jednak nieopanowana furia i przerażająca moc młodego Saiyanina w tej formie była ponad jego siły. Gohan zginął, a jedyną pamiątką po nim była Sì Xīng Qiú - czterogwiazdkowa Smocza Kula. Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga Poznajemy Son Gokū w momencie kiedy chłopiec ma 12 lat, sam natomiast jest święcie przekonany, iż ma lat 14 (co w późniejszych epizodach tłumaczy niedouczeniem). Gokū spotyka w okolicy swojego domu zbudowanego w Górach Paozu Bulmę, która przy pomocy Smoczego Radaru poszukuje magicznego cudu, jakim są Smocze Kule. Dziewczyna przekonuje naszego bohatera, aby ten porzucił samotne życie i wybrał się w poszukiwania wraz z nią. Śladem Smoczych Kul napotykają i zaprzyjaźniają się z kolejnymi postaciami: *Umigame - zabłąkanym na lądzie żółwiem morskim; *Mutenem Rōshi - przyjacielem Żółwia Morskiego, mistrzem sztuk walki, za pomoc żółwiowi daje Gokū Chmurkę Kinto; *Wūlóngiem - zboczonym prosiakiem, poznają go w wiosce, gdzie porywał dziewczyny; *Yamchą - pustynnym rozbójnikiem i jego wiernym towarzyszem kotem Pūarem, którzy żyją z rabowania innych; *Gyū Maō - słynnym mistrzem sztuk walki i okrutnikiem, uczniem Mutena Rōshi, i jego córką Chichi. Spotyka także wrogów Pilafa i jego sługi Shū i Mai, którzy także trwają w poszukiwaniach Smoczych Kul. Kradną oni Sonowi i Bulmie ich kule, a ich więżą w swoim zamku. Pilaf wzywa Shen Lónga, ale dzięki temu, że Son zrobił dziurę w ich celi życzenie wypowiada Wūlóng, zostaje ono spełnione, Shen Lóng odchodzi. Wściekły Pilaf więzi grupę przyjaciół w celi o szklanym suficie i metalowych ścianach, aby w południe upiekli się w niej jak w piekarniku. Kiedy nadzieja już gaśnie, Gokū spogląda na pełnię księżyca i dzieje się coś, czego nikt nie mógł się spodziewać. Saiyanin zamienia się w ogromną małpę, Ôzaru. Cela wraz z zamkiem zostaje zniszczona i wszyscy są wolni. Yamcha z pomocą Pūra odcina ogon potwora i chłopiec powraca do pierwotnej postaci. Następnego dnia Gokū decyduje, że uda się na trening do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Son Gokū dociera na małą wyspę do Kame House- domu Mutena Rōshi, jego przyszłego mistrza. Pojawia się tam nieznana mu postać- Kulilin. Mistrz, jako przepustki do treningu, żąda sprowadzenia pichi-pichi girl, chłopcy po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znajdują piękną przyszłą współlokatorkę o imieniu Lunch. Pustelnik mianuje małych swoimi oficjalnymi uczniami. Aby trening mógł się rozpocząć wszyscy muszą przenieść się na o wiele większą wyspę. Z początku trening wydaje się przerastać młodych wojowników, ale po czasie są w stanie wziąć udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Na turnieju nasz bohater spotyka starych znajomych - Bulmę, Wūlónga, Yamchę, Pūara. Son bez problemów przechodzi walki eliminacyjne. W walkach finałowych mierzy się kolejno z Guillainem, Namem i w końcu z Jackie Chunem, przebranym Mutenem Rōshi. Tę walkę przegrywa. Red Ribbon Gun Saga Silver Taisa Saga Po turnieju Son Gokū pragnie odnaleźć kulę dziadka. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafia na Pilafa, Shū i Mai, którzy posiadają jedną z kul. Okazuje się ze nie tylko oni pragną zebrać Smocze Kule. Okrutna Armia Red Ribbon depcze im po piętach. Son po pokonaniu Pułkownika Silvera i odebraniu jego kuli Liù Xīng Qiú wyrusza na północ, lecąc za kolejnym sygnałem Smoczego Radaru w samolocie pilotowanym przez robota. White Shōgun Saga Gokū uległ wypadkowi lotniczemu. Znajduje go mała Snow, dziewczynka mieszkająca w pobliskiej wiosce. Mała zanosi naszego bohatera do domu, aby ten odzyskał siły. W domu razem z mamą opowiadają mu o rozbojach w okolicy i porwaniu przez Armię Red Ribbon sołtysa wioski. Son pragnie uratować zakładnika i wyzwolić okoliczną ludność z opresji. Aby tego dokonać musi pokonać przeciwników na każdym z pięter Wieży Muskułów. Mały Saiyanin powala Sierżanta Metallica, Ninję Purpurowego, Būyona i Generała White'a. W trakcie walk poznaje nowego przyjaciela, #8, którego nazywa Ósemkiem. Ten ostatni, po zburzeniu wieży zdradza, że posiada Èr Xīng Qiú, niestety nie jest to kula dziadka Sona, Sì Xīng Qiú. Blue Shogun Saga Następnie Son trafia do Capsule Corporation, domu Bulmy. Prosi dziewczynę, aby naprawiła Smoczy Radar, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie walk. Bulma znudzona szkołą decyduje się na podróż z Gokū. Kolejna kula znajduje się na dnie oceanu i przyjaciele zmuszeni obrotem wypadków wybierają się do Mutena Rōshi, aby pożyczyć mini-łódź podwodną. Do drużyny dołącza Kulilin. Tropem kuli Son i reszta, ścigani przez oddział Generała Blue, trafiają do podwodnej jaskini piratów. Po wielu zmaganiach mały wojownik pokonuje wroga i po odnalezieniu kuli, wraz z przyjaciółmi wypływa na ląd. Niestety ocalały Blue podstępem kradnie wszystkie Smocze Kule i ucieka. Gokū rusza w pościg za nim. Generał rozbija się w nieznanym nikomu Pingwinkowie. Son poznaje tam Aralę Norimaki, która pomaga mu pokonać Generała Blue. Odważny malec odlatuje w stronę kolejnej Smoczej Kuli. Red Sōsui Saga Następna sfera znajduje się na Świętej Ziemi Karin, gdzie malec natrafia na Pułkownika Yellow. Po szybkim tryumfie Son zauważa, że strażnik świętej ziemi, Indianin Bora trzyma Si Xing Qiu, kulę jego dziadka. Indianin w podzięce za uratowanie syna, daje małemu wojownikowi ową kulę. Nagle zjawia się Tao Pie Pie, płatny zabójca wynajęty przez Armię Red Ribbon. Zabija Borę, pokonuje Gokū i kradnie jego plecak, w którym Saiyanin przechowywał kule. Wojownik uchronił się przed niszczycielskim Dodon-Pa dzięki kuli dziadka ukrytej pod ubraniem. Bohater chcąc odebrać skradzione sfery i pomścić nowego przyjaciela wspina się na Świętą Wieżę Karin, tam spotyka kociego pustelnika Karina, u którego odbywa specjalny trening. Po zaledwie trzech dniach Saiyanin schodzi z wieży i ostatecznie pokonuje Tao Pie Pie, po czym zmierza w kierunku dwóch kul, ulokowanych w kwaterze głównej Red Ribbon. Tam likwiduje całą armię i zdobywa kule, mając ich łącznie sześć. Uranai Baba Saga Nasz bohater nie może zlokalizować ostatniej brakującej kuli, więc prosi wróżkę Uranai Babę, by za pomocą jej kryształowej kuli wskazała położenie zguby. Uranai Baba za swoje usługi każe sobie słono płacić, jako że Son niema pieniędzy wybiera drugi sposób "zasłużenia na wróżenie". Musi, wraz z przyjaciółmi, pokonać pięciu szczególnych wojowników. Ostatnim z nich jest Son Gohan, zmarły dziadek Saiyanina. Son wygrywa decydujące starcie, po czym okazuje się że kulę ma Pilaf. Gokū odbiera mu ją. Następnie wraca do podnóża Świętej Wieży Karin i wskrzesza Borę za pomocą Shen Lónga. Po trzech latach zaciętego treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. W finałach pokonuje Panputto i Kulilina. Po zaciekłej walce, przez nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, przegrywa z Tenshinhanem. Piccolo Daimaō Saga Po turnieju Kulilin zostaje zamordowany, a Son Gokū szuka zabójcy. thumb|left|117px|Goku pokonując PiccoloZnalazł Tamburina, który okazał się być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Piccolo Daimaō, który zlecił to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Son Gokū, a ten musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po wypiciu Świętej Wody natrafia na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi i walczy z Piccolo Daimaō, po ciężkim pojedynku wygrywa uśmiercając Nameczanina. Zielony w ostatniej chwili wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na Sonie. Bierze Trening u Ziemskiego Boga. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Piccolo Daimaō i istnieniu jego reinkarnacji- zagrożeniu świata. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga Po ciężkim treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Spotyka tam wszystkich przyjaciół: Bulmę, Oolonga, Pūuaru]], Yamchę, Mutena Rōshi, Lunch, Tenshinhana, Chiaotzu i Kulilina. Wszyscy z radością witają wyrośniętego Gokū. Następnego dnia przyjaciele przystępują do eliminacji. Wojownik gładko przez nie przechodzi. W ćwierćfinałowej walce wygrywa z Chichi, z którą po zwycięstwie zaręcza się. Półfinałową walkę toczy z Tenshinhanem - wygrywa. Walkę finałową z Piccolo Daimaō Juniorem, który chce pomścić ojca i zawładnąć światem. Son z wielkim trudem rozkłada przeciwnika na łopatki, po czym daje mu Senzu. Świat znów jest bezpieczny. Kekkonshiki Saga thumb|left|172pxSon Gokū i Chichi mają się pobrać i w tym celu wyruszają do pałacu Gyū Maō. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamek płonie. Zakochani postanawiają zdobyć specjalny Wachlarz Bashō. Po wielu przygodach udaje im się lecz to nie pomaga w ugaszeniu ognia. Okazuje się, że za pożar odpowiada dziura w Świętym Palenisku bogini Anin. Zasklepiają dziurę i seria Dragon Ball kończy się ślubem Gokū i Chichi. Dragon Ball Z thumb|158px|Goku udający smiech po usłyszeniu żartu Kaito. Saiyan Saga Mija pięć lat od walki z Piccolo Juniorem. Son Gokū ma już syna o imieniu Son Gohan i razem wybierają się do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Niespodziewanie nadlatuje Raditz. Okazuje się, że Raditz i Son Gokū to bracia i obaj należą do rodu Saiyan. Raditz wyjaśnia Gokū tajemnicę jego pochodzenia i misji. Namawia Son Gokū, by się do niego przyłączył lecz ten odmawia, a zły brat porywa Son Gohana. Bohater długo nie czekając zawiera sojusz z Piccolllo Jr. i lecą odbić Gohana. Son Gokū poświęca swoje życie, by zabić brata. Przed śmiercią dowiaduje się, że za rok przybędzie jeszcze dwóch Saiyan. Son Gokū w zaświatach rozpoczyna trening u Północnego Kaiô. Tam po zdobyciu doświadczenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez Smocze Kule. Gokū przybywa za późno...thumb|left|125px|Gokū po pokonaniu Nappy Nappa zdąża zabić Chiaotzu, Yamchę, Tenshihana i Piccolo. Son Gokū po krótkiej walce pokonuje zabójcę przyjaciół, a potem walczy z Vegetą, którego nie było łatwo pokonać. Jednak przy pomocy Son Gohana (który przemienia się w Ôzaru i mocno osłabia przeciwnika) i Kulilina udaje mu się pokonać przeciwnika. Po całej walce Vegeta nie ma sił się dalej bronić. Kulilin chce go zabić ale Son prosi przyjaciela aby ten darował życie złemu najeźdźcy. thumb|Pierwsza transformacja w SSJ Freezer Saga Namek Saga Piccolo Jr zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Bóg również. A Smocze Kule po śmierci twórcy tracą moc. Aby wskrzesić przyjaciół, Gohan, Bulma i Kulilin muszą lecieć na Namek, ponieważ tam również istnieją Smocze Kule. Son Gokū nie może lecieć z nimi ze względu na to, że nadal leży w szpitalu po walce z Vegetą. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga thumb|left|200px|Gokū w ciele [[Kapitan Ginyū|Kapitana Ginyū]] Po około miesiącu wyrusza im na pomoc w specjalnej kapsule zbudowanej przez ojca Bulmy, Profesora Briefa. Przez całą drogę trenuje w owej kapsule, zwiększając siłę grawitacyjną coraz bardziej aż do stokrotnej. Gdy po tygodniu ląduje na Namek, staje do walki ze Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū. Pokonuje Recooma, Buttera, ale z Ginyū sprawy się komplikują. Dowódca oddziału zamienia swoje ciało z ciałem Sona. W trakcie walki z Vegetą Gokū odzyskuje dawną powłokę. Pobite przez Vegetę ciało Gokū musi się zregenerować w maszynie leczniczej. Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po regeneracji wraca na pole walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Freezera, który jest już w swojej ostatecznej formie. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gokū wielokrotnie stosuje swojego Kaiô-kena, jednak nadal nie może dorównać thumb|left|200pxtyranowi. Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera Energię Ki z Namek, oraz kilku pobliskich planet. Tworzy ogromną Genki-Damę i rzuca nią w Freezera w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Wszyscy zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej, jednak okazuję się, że imperator przeżył atak. Kulilin ginie przeszyty śmiercionośnym promieniem, a Gokū wpada w niesamowitą furię. Przemienia się w Super Saiyannina i po zaciekłej i długiej walce pokonuje tyrana, który przypadkowo przecina się własnym Tsuibikienzan. Garlic Junior Saga Son bierze trening u Yardratian i poznaje tam nowa technikę - Teleportację. Następnie udaje się w podróż powrotną na Ziemię. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Lądując na Ziemi spotyka Trunksa z przyszłości i dowiaduje się od niego, że za trzy lata androidy zaatakują Ziemię, a on sam nie będzie w stanie się z nimi zmierzyć gdyż zachoruje na wirusową infekcję serca i umrze. Młody przybysz z przyszłości daje naszemu bohaterowi lek, którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wynaleziono, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Trzy lata ćwiczy z Gohanem i Piccolo. Gdy nadchodzi dzień, w którym miały pojawić się androidy, wyrusza wraz z innymi w okolice wyspy 9 kilometrów na południowy zachód od Wschodniej Stolicy. Jinzōningen-tachi Saga Androidy pojawiają się. Po przegranej Yamchy Son proponuje im walkę w ustronnym miejscu na pobliskiej wysepce, aby żaden cywil nie został ranny. Podczas walki wirus serca Gokū daje o sobie znać. Yamcha zabiera wyczerpanego Saiyanina do domu w Górach Paozu. Tam zażywa lekarstwo, które dał mu Trunks z przyszłości. Nadal jest osłabiony i niezdolny do walki. Kanzentai Cell Saga Po wielu dniach odzyskuje siły, okazuje się, że Ziemi nie zagrażają już androidy a wiele potężniejsze zło, potwór z przyszłości Cell. Udaje się na trening do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu w Boskim Pałacu. Po treningu dowiaduje się, że Cell organizuje turniej sztuk walki o nazwie Cell Game. Po połączeniu Boga Ziemii i Piccolo Smocze Kule tracą moc. Son sprowadza Dendego aby ten został nowym Bogiem Ziemi i przywrócił życie Shen Lóngowi. Na wszelki wypadek szuka Kul. Cell Game Saga Turniej się zaczyna. Son Gokū zacięcie walczy z Cellem. Ostatecznie wycofuje się i wystawia swojego syna Gohana. Cell po długiej i ciężkiej walce ulega Gohanowi i grozi samozniszczeniem. Aby uratować niebieską planetę Son Gokū teleportuje się wraz z niszczejącym się ciałem potwora w Zaświaty na Planetę Północnego Kaiô i ginie od eksplozji. Wspiera duchowo syna by zabił Cella, który przeżył własną autodestrukcję. Uspokojony zwycięstwem syna nad bestią, odpoczywa w drugim świecie. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Son Gokū trenuje na drugim świecie, bierze udział w tamtejszym turnieju sztuk walki zwanym Anoyo-ichi Budōkai. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Gokū dzięki Uranai Babie powraca na jeden dzień na Ziemię aby wziąć udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25. Zaraz po przybyciu dowiaduje się że ma drugiego syna Son Gotena, bardzo się ucieszył się z tej nowiny, a nie poznał go wcześniej, ponieważ urodził się on po śmierci bohatera. Turniej się rozpoczyna, pierwsze walki mijają, w walce Gohana z Kibito okazuje się, że zły Czarnoksiężnik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego Majin Bū, by zawładnąć Galaktyką. Kibito wraz z Wielkim Wschodnim Kaiôshinem szukają kryjówki tegoż czarodzieja. Madōshi Babidi Saga Wojownicy Z opuszczają matę Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wyruszają za Yamu i Supopovitchem, którzy wracają d kryjówki Babidiego. Podczas poszukiwań Dabla, sługa czarnoksiężnika pozbawia życia Kibito oraz zamienia Piccolo Daimaō Junior|Piccolo]] i Kulilina w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Bū, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Później Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a ten dzięki częściowemu opanowaniu uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Wraz Son Gokū również przemienionym w SSJ2 walczą. Fusion Saga Po ciężkiej walce Saiyan Majin Bū uwalnia się, a Son Gokū zostaje ogłuszony przez Vegetę ciosem w potylicę. Po odzyskaniu przytomności zaczyna trening nad techniką Tańca Fusion z Trunksem i z Son Gotenem. Po paru minutach widząc, jak Bū zabija miliony ludzi celem znalezienia chłopców - leci z nim walczyć, przemienia się w SSJ3 i negocjuje 3 dni potrzebne na trening dla maluchów zanim Majin Bū zabije wszystkich Ziemian. Gdy kończy się "przepustka", Son Gokū kończy walkę. Gdy wraca w zaświaty, okazuje się, że Son Gohan przeżył i teleportuje się na planetę Bogów. Tam spotyka Rō Dai Kaiôshina jedynego przetrwałego Kaiôshina swojej generacji, którego Gohan uwolnił z miecza, który oprócz podwyższenia mocy synowi, oddaje sthumb|185px|Fuzja w połączeniu Herkulesa i Songa w wyobraźni Songawe życie Son Gokū i daje mu w prezencie Kolczyki Potara. Potem Son wraca do walki i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić w Vegetto. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty, a dzięki temu scalenie się kończy. Wojownicy razem uwalniają wchłoniętych. Potem Bū niszczy Ziemię, a walka przeprowadza się na Planetę Bogów. Junsui Bū Saga Po ciężkiej walce Son Gokū likwiduje Bū za pomocą Genki-Dama. Seria "Z" kończy się następnym opuszczeniem rodziny przez Gokū na kilka lat celem trenowania dobrej reinkarnacji Junsui Bū, którego imię brzmi Ūb. Dragon Ball GT Black Dragon Ball Saga Seria GT zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf za pomocą starożytnych kul, thumb|Goku po przemianiestworzonych przed rozdzieleniem Ziemskiego Boga i Piccolo Daimaō, nieopatrznie zamienia Son Gokū w dziecko. Okazuje się, że kule mają taką moc, iż tylko one mogą przywrócić dawną postać bohaterowi. Okazuje się też, że kule rozesyłane są we wszechświecie, i jeżeli nie powrócą na planetę, na której zotało wypowiedziane życzenie, w ciągu roku zostanie ona unicestwiona. Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan celem poszukiwań. Baby Saga Po ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr Myū, który odtwarza komórki Tsufulianina o imieniu Baby. Po zlikwidowaniu labolatorum i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie Baby wszczepił wszystkim implanty - zmieniając ludzi w Tsufilian, ślepo mu posłusznych. Gokū musi walczyć z przeciwnikiem posiadającym ciało i moc Vegety. Po ciężkiej walce o mało nie ginie, lecz Kaiôbito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą energii dzięki Teleportacji. Kaiôbito wraz z władcą Bogów na planecie Kaiôshinów wyciągają ogon Sona. Saiyanin leci na nową planetę Plant, gdzie zamienia się w Ōgon Ôzaru, a później w SSJ4. Baby w ciele Vegety również zmienia się w Ōgon Ôzaru. Po walce, Son Gokū zmusza Babyego, by opuścił ciało Vegety, a potem, dzięki Kamehame-Ha wysyła go w Słońce. Okazuje się, że aby stworzyć planetę Nową Plant użyto starożytnych kul, więc Son Gokū wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Plant aby uniknąć zagłądy rasy ludzkiej. Następnie Mūri prosi Polunę aby odtworzył Ziemię i przeniósł nań wszystkich Ziemian. Super Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Son Gokū dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z Piekła, a Gero i Myū chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą androidów #17 z Ziemi #17 z Piekła. Leci do piekła portalem, stworzonym przez sobowtóry, gdzie musi zmierzyć się z Freezerem i Cellem. Po pokonaniu ich ucieka z piekła portalem stworzony przez Piccolo (który bezpowrotnie przeniósł się do Piekła) i Dendego. Potem zaczyna walkę ze scalonymi w Super #17 androidami. Po ogromnych zmaganiach Gokū likwiduje go z pomocą siostry #17 - #18. Evil Shen Lóng Saga Po zlikwidowaniu Super #17 Gokū i przyjaciele chcieli wskrzesić ofiary wszystkich istot z Piekła. Na Smoczych Kulach pojawiły się pęknięcia, okazało się, że zbyt częste używanie ich spowodowało, że zamiast Shen Lónga pojawił się Zły Niebieski Shen Lóng, który wysłał siedmiu swoich popleczników w misję winiszczenia i unicestwienia Ziemithumb|left|174px|Goku w Dragon Ball Kai. Z pomocą Pan Son Gokū likwiduje smoki jednego po drugim. Walka z Yī Xīng Lóng okazuje się przerastać bohatera. Wraz z Vegetą, dzięki Tańcowi Fusion tworzą Gogetę, jednak fuzja szybko mija i płomyk nadziei gaśnie. Ostatecznie Son likwiduje go za pomocą Genki-Damy. Wspaniała historia kończy się na wskrzeszeniu ofiar smoków i odejściu Son Gokū z Shen Lóngiem. Osiągnięte poziomy *Ôzaru, *Fałszywy Super Saiyanin, *Super Sayianin, *Ultra Super Saiyanin, *Super Sayianin 2, *Super Sayianin 3, *Ōgon Ôzaru, *Super Saiyanin 4. Galeria Pomnik.JPG|Pomnik Sona w DBGT Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Saiyanie